My Little Pony: The Midnight Chronicles
by Yunaman
Summary: After playing poker with his gang, Spike is shocked to see them being shot by the pony mafia. Can he get revenge by confronting the Mafia boss Discord?


My Little Pony: The Midnight Chronicles

The night grew darker as the sounds of Spike and his dragon buddies playing poker in Twilight Sparkle's basement echoed through the streets of Ponyville. The group was so engrossed in their game that they failed to notice Twilight had entered the room to bring them more booze. She was strutling around in a french maid outfit and was pulling a tray that carried the alcohol. On top of the tray there was: Vodka, Beer, Maltz Alcohol, Rum, Wine, Cider, Rakia, Sake, Absinth, Hallucinogen Mushroom and goat milk.

''Come and get it, boys!'' Twilight said.

The guys quickly jumped on the tray and started to consume the alcohol like complete savage pigs, breaking Twilight's ankle in the process. She watched in horror as the guys convulsed and gargled the alcohol in a pile of decadance. They soon got back to the game.

''I'll pay that and raise you all of my stuff.'' Spike said hick-upping and raised with all of his chips.

4 of the other guys flinged their cards aside and said that they were out, except the blue and white dragon oposite of Spike who was detrmined to win the money. He paid the man and raised with 3 equestrian dollars and 5 cents. Spike didn't have any money left to pay so he pay with a half-eaten snickers bar. Spike was very confident he'd win, after all he had 4 aces. But he lost, since the other dragon had 5 aces.

Disgruntled after losing the poker game, Spike said the following:''Let's go out for the night, guys! I wanna go get some bitches!''

''But, Spike, roaming outside at this hour is very dangerous.'' Twillight said.

''I'll do whatever I want, bitch!'' Spike said to her and left with his bros. Twillight reluctantly followed to make sure nothing happened to him.

ON THE STREETS

The group was roaming the streets and looking around at the corner stores and whorehouses of Equestria. Suddenly a chevrolet camaro filled with pony gangstas passed on the road near the group and initiated a drive by. The bullets rained like a parade and killed many nearby innocent poonies and managed to kill most of Spike crew. Luckily,  
as by some sort of plot convenience Spike and Twilight had managed to survive largely unscaved. Spike looked around and yelled in frustration. ''DAMN YOU, PONY MAFIA!  
FUCK YOU TO HELL! YOU KILLE MY NIGGAS!'' Cursing at the air, since the pony gangsters had driven off.

''Don't worry, Spike. We'll get you new niggas.'' Twilight tried to reaasure him, but in vain.

''It just won't be the same. They will never me my boys. Let's just go to a night club or something so I can cool down.'' Spike said somewhat saddened by his loss.

On their way the duo saw what appeared to be a pink pony giving handjobs to strangers on the street for pocket change. Said pony was Pinkie Pie.

''Hey Spike I usually charge 5 bucks, but just for you I'll charge 2.'' Pinkie said while vomiting from the excessive alcohol drinking.

''No offence, but I don't want syphilis.''

''Whatever your loss. Anyway where are you two going? If you're gonna fuck I can give you a cardboard box to do it in.'' Pinkie drinkily said.

''Nah. The pony mafia killed my bros and so I'm gonna go drown my sorrowsin some bar.''

''Take this!'' Pinkie gave Spike a coupon for a bar called ''The Hay Barn'' ''This'll give ya 80 percent of drinks. Enjoy.''

''Wait, the minute. Isn't this like the dirtiest sex bar in all of Equestria. Only the biggest whores, sluts and low-lifes visit there. Plus on this coupon it says you got it for being a regular visitor who sucked 500 dicks. It would be kinda awkward if I used it.''

''Don't be ungratefull. This coupon lasts a life time so use it.'' Pinkie said and fell unconcious on a group of hobos.

Spike shrugged and placed the coupon is his pocket. He had nothing better to do anyway. And so he and twilight went to the bar.

IN FRONT OF THE HAY BARN

The Hay Barn looked surprisingly modern, its name having nothing to do with the building itself. The huge pony bouncer let Spike and Twilight inside and before the two could realise they were bombarded with loud as fuck rave dubstep and images of ponies and other beings of Equestria engaged in a hedonistic orgy of carnal lust. Twilight vomited as she was a pony racist who was strongly opposed to interracial marriage and sex. The sole exception to this rule was Spike.

''I think I need to go to the bathroom.'' Twilight said.

''Whatever.'' Spike went to the barman and showed him the coupon. ''Strongest alcohol you got and keep em coming. I wanna forget everything.''

The pony barman took the coupon and look at it. He then looked back at Spike.

''Is there a problem?'' Spike asked.

''You don't look like a person who would suck 500 dicks.''

''Look, just give me the alcohol.''

''Aren't you a bit young to suck dick?'' Someone said.

Spike turned around. It was the flammingly gay sea serpent guy.

''I got this coupon from a friend.'' Spike sat next to him and the pony barman poured draino fluid into a cup and gave it to Spike. Spike drank it and his brain nearly exploded.  
He then got up again. Just as his mind was getting rid of the awfully blurry vision he got, Spike saw what looked like ponies in suits on one of tables in the corner.

''Hey can I ask you something?'' Spike asked the Sea Serpent.

''I'm flattered. You're a little too young. But call me in 10 years. Maybe then.''

''Not that! Stop thinking about gay sex for a moment and answer me this. Who are those guys in the corner.''

''Oh, them? That's the pony mafia. They hide out here. Didn't you know? After all they are the vilest organization in all of Equestria.''

Suddenly a feeling of rage overcame Spike. A feelingof of confidence. He was going to get revenge for his boys.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you. Right now they're in a board meeting with their boss...Discord. Who knows what he'll do to you.''

''Perfect.'' Spike went on.

On the way he was met by Twilight who had finished wiping the vomit from her mouth with a tampon and asked:''You don't think of attacking the pony mafia do you?'' But Spike kept on going as if Twilight words hadn't even penetrated his skull. She followed him.

Both reached the VIP separe. Suddenly the pony mafia turned around and blocked Spike's path. Discord who was drinking a martini and in the cmpany of bitches lifted his hand and the mafia scattered. He wanted to see what they young dragon wanted. ''What is it that you want to imterupt the pony mafia leader?'' Discord said.

''REVENGE!'' Spike yelled and tried to punch Discord in the crotch with his powerfull dragon punch, but Discord quickl used his tail to swipe him of the floor with Twilight.  
The pony mafia then tied to duo.

''Nice try! But you goota try better than that.'' Discord laughed.

''WHY? WHY DID YOU KILL MY NIGGAS?''

''You competed with us in the dragon lemonade and pot buisiness and I just can't have that. You were supposed to die too, but you somehow survived. Which isn't really bad. Now I can deal with you myself.'' Discord used his fingers to whistle. Suddenly two fat 200 lbs. greasy human neckbeards appeared dressed in fedoras, bronycon T-shirts and sandals with socks. ''You see these two. I got them from Earth. These two are the strongest of the brony tribe and my most loyal servant. You shall feel true pain under their hands. Kill him!'' Discord ordered.

The two bronies aproached Spike and one of them said:''You're gonna be deader than Rainbow Dash in cupcakes.''

''But rainbow dash is the best pony.'' The other neckbeard said, while twirling his fedora.

''Rainbow dash is shit. Applejack is clearly best pony.''

''You're wrong! DIE!'' The two bronies fell on the ground and started to punch the shit out of each other.

''Well, this was an unexpected occurence. No matter. Plan B.'' Suddenly out of the bathroom exited Fluttershy who was dressed as a SS Officer and Rarity in a fancy dress. ''I have managed to brainwash both of them. Let's see how you'll like being tortureraped by them. Hahah''

Fluttershy started to whip Spike with her whip, while she used a fleshlite with sticky horse vagina lips to clamp his penis, which caused Spike great agony.

''YOU WHORE!'' He yelled, but he could not escape his bonds. Meanwhile rarity shoved an inflatible dildo in Twilight's pussy and started to slowly inflated it with no mercy.

Discord laughed and got a sadistic boner from watching the torture in process. Evryone else in the club was too scared to interupt. Rarity started to savagely slap Twilight's ass to the delight of the fighting bronies who had stopped fighting and started to masturbate to horse porn like usually. After having clamped Spike's dragon dildo she jumped on top of him and started to facefuck Spike with a Lyra fuckdoll with a doubledick horse dildo in its hole while she shoved the othe part in her her pussy and deep enough to reach her horse uterus.

Discord then got up. ''Enjoying it so far. Well, let's see how you'll like me fuck your little girlfriend here.'' Discord got his dick ready with a condom, because he didn't want retarded half-dragon half-pony children and ordered Rarity to step aside. He then plunged his dick deep inside Twilight. She gasped in agony as his dick was too big for here. Spike just layed there trying to esacep, but felt his energy being drained away by Fluttershy's evil nazi rape. But suddenly something came over him. He got all of the energy necesairy to get revenge. He tensed his throat as his fire gland finally activated and he started breathing fire and incinerating Flutteshy. He then created a big ray of fire, which incinerated Rarity, the bronies, the pony mafia and almost everyone in the club. His rage grew stronger and stronger.

He then directed the huge cone of fire towards Discord making him crumble into dust safe for Discord's dick which was protected by the condom. As he was burned to a crisp Discord finally came buckets inside the condom, which exploded wettening Twilight's insides much to her disgust. The dick then fell out of her vagina on the floor.

Spike withdrew the fire and started panting. He was very tired.

''Thank you for saving me, Spike. But what will you do now. You have revenge, but you've lost everything.''

''There's only one thing I can do baby. Become a pimp.'' And so Spike became a dragon pimp who got lots of money from whoring out famous ponies.

FIN 


End file.
